


Whiskey Lullaby

by Sassybutt0216



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Lorelai, Luke - Freeform, One Shot, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Just a one-shot of what life was like for Luke and Lorelai after the break-up. Extremely sad. Character death.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Whiskey Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> First thing- I do not own anything. If I did, then there would be a lot of things that would be different. Some of the lines are straight from the show. Second, this is an unfortunate story. It talks about suicide. If you don't like don't read. I understand completely. Characters are very OC in this story. I have been reading a lot of sad fanfictions right now and decided to write one. This always broke my heart on what they went through. I hope you guys enjoy it.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart_ _; he_ _spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

"A car crashed into my diner yesterday. There is a giant whole were my wall used to be. It is going to take a couple of weeks to fix. It is a disaster, but I don't care. I mean, I care but... You know what, no, I don't care. It is like it is not even real to me. It is like my life isn't even real to me without you there or in it. And I am sharing it with you. I don't know what I was waiting for. I don't know what I was scared of, but I am not scared, and I am here." I told her. 

"Luke.." She started to say. 

"No, don't say anything. I got a truck full of gas, and Maryland is only two hundred miles away, and I have made us a couple of reservations at a couple of bed and breakfasts. If you don't want to do the Maryland thing. I just heard you say Maryland, and I did not know if you were serious, and I am just trying to cover my basics here, but I also packed camping stuff so we could go to Vermont or Maine for a week and check into a cabin. You know a little honeymoon thing, but maybe that is a little too rustic for your taste. We could go to Las Vegas if we want to make a real trip out of it." I rambled at her. 

"Luke, stop." I heard her say, but I could not. 

"I also did some research we can use a sea captain if you want, I am not sure how big the boat has to be to make it legal, but we can go to the east coast and knock on some doors, boat doors. Yah, I know that is probably not the most sensible thing, too, do." I said.

"Just stop" She pleaded with me. 

"No, you are right; I need to move faster. I need to think faster, and well, here I am." I said, walking towards her a little.

"It's over." She said.

"No, you cant say that. You can say that it is over. It is not over. You cant just decided that it is over. I am in this too, you know, and I am not going to let it be over. You said to be ready now or never, and I am ready now." I told her. 

"Luke." She started to say. 

"Let go do this now. Let's get married. Right now. Let's go." I said, pointing to the truck. 

"I slept with Christopher." She said in a small voice. 

At this point, I stood there, shocked. How could she do this to me, with him? I get back in my truck and drive away. 

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

"Ceaser, will you open tomorrow morning?" I asked taking another swig of whiskey

"Of course, boss." 

"Thank you," I said, hanging up the phone and sitting on my bed. 

It has been a couple of days since the breakup. I have not been doing well. All I could think about was how could she do this to me and how much I still love her. 

I took another swing of my whiskey. I usually did not like anything other than a beer now and then. The beer was not helping me numb the pain. It did not help me forget about her. I looked over at my nightstand to see the picture of her and me. 

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle_ _to_ _his_ _head and pulled the trigger_

_and finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Th_ _en_ _the strength, he had to get up off his knees_

I smiled at how happy we looked in the photo. This was a better time a more joyous time. I quickly grabbed a pen and a paper. 

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_with a note that says, I'll love her till I die.'_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_The rumors flew_ _,_ _but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

"Did you hear about what happened? She slept with someone else while she was engaged to Luke. That is why." I heard two people whisper as I walked by. 

I walked a little faster until I could get home. I ignored all the looks from people—anyone who tried to talk to me. When I got back, I slammed the door shut and slid down it. They were right; this was all my fault. Luke, who still be here if I would not have slept with Christopher. If I could just have waited a little bit longer. 

I got up and walked to the kitchen. While walking to the kitchen, I play the messages that were on the answering machine—a couple from my mom. Rory was telling me how she was doing and how the wedding plans were going with logan. 

I grabbed my bottle of whiskey and headed upstairs to the room that was meant for us. 

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

"Are you and logan coming home from Christmas this year?" I asked my daughter. She has now been married for three years and Logan, and she was expecting their first child. 

"I am sorry, mom, not this year. The doctor says that I am too far into my pregnancy to fly." She told me. 

"It is okay. I want you and my granddaughter to be okay." I said, smiling a little. It still hurts losing Luke all those years ago, but I was trying for Rory. 

"I love you, mom." I heard her say. 

"I love you too," I said, hanging up the phone. 

After hanging up the phone, she grabbed her bottle of whiskey and walked up to her room. She grabbed the picture that she had of him and laid on her bed. 

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger Than the strength she had to get off her knees_

_We found her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

"I can't believe that they are gone. Maybe if I was just here for her." I told my husband. 

"There is nothing you could have done. Your mom missed him too much." Logan said, rubbing my back.

"I know, but I should have seen the signs. I am her daughter. Her best friend." I cried. 

Logan brought me into his arms and kissed my head. "Come on, let's go get cuddles from our Lorelai." He said, taking my hand. 

"I wish you could have got to meet your granddaughter. We named her after you. I love you, mom, and you, also Luke. Take care of each other." I said, walking away. 

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_


End file.
